


Scrum and Coke

by minerva_winchester



Series: Rugby Fan AU [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Author is Australian, Eggsy and Harry freak out about how attractive the other is, Eggsy prefers union, F/M, Harry likes rugby union, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Merlin and Roxy flirt like normal people, Merlin and Roxy is background, Self-Beta'd, and doesn't like Burgess, and loves rugby, not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5393714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minerva_winchester/pseuds/minerva_winchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Merlin are rugby fans with front row seats for the England v Australia game. </p><p>Roxy had a spare ticket and dragged Eggsy along. Probably a good decision, in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scrum and Coke

**Author's Note:**

> I am a massive rugby fan so I wanted to do something with both rugby and Kingsman and this is what happened. Apologies to any English rugby fans out there.

Harry had always enjoyed rugby. It had been an excellent form of stress release when he and Merlin were at university; being able to physically hit someone did wonders for his blood pressure. But since joining Kingsman he had, unfortunately, not been able to commit to being available every weekend, so he settled for watching, and because Merlin is a true friend every year he buys the two of them tickets to all the test matches in case they are able to make it. 

Fortunately Harry's mission had only been in Wales and ended in time for them to make it in time for kick off at Twinkenham against Australia. The whistle sounded and the swell of _Swing Low_ went up around the stadium. Harry settled in for the match ready to enjoy some good rugby only for Australia's full back to catch the ball on the full and run the length of the pitch and score the opening try. Harry felt his jaw drop as a roar went up from the Australian supporters in the crowd.

"What the fuck?" The soft but heartfelt curse came from directly behind Harry and was followed by a disbelieving "Oh my god" from his neighbour. Merlin snorted in agreement lifting his rum and coke to his lips to scull it in the hopes of forgetting what may have been the quickest try in an international match. Harry waited until Merlin was drinking before commenting: "So happy to see that it is possible for a league convert to do well in union."

Merlin snorted his drink out, coughing as he laughed at Harry's comment.

"Hey, Burgess wasn't given a proper chance, it was that fucking Lancaster's fault for picking such a shit team." 

Sharing a disbelieving look with Merlin the two of them turned in unison to look at the speaker. He was slouched down in his seat clearly unhappy either with the first minute of the game or Harry's comment, he had his arms crossed over his button up black polo shirt and his chin tucked into his chest. He was glaring at Harry and when he met the boy's eyes all thoughts of berating Burgess fled from the older man's mind. They were the most exquisite pale green and the way he was looking up at Harry through his eyelashes, despite Harry being in the row in front of him, went straight to Harry's dick.

"He's more of a fan of league than union." The boys companion was speaking but Harry trusted Merlin to maintain conversation with her. He couldn't seem to look away from the exquisite creature the rugby gods had seen fit to present him with.

Harry opened his mouth to engage the boy in conversation but another roar went up from the crowd and the boy's eyes flickered up to the game seemingly startled. As Harry turned back to the field he dismissed the thought that the reason the boy had seemed startled because he had been as enchanted with Harry as Harry had been with him. The boy was clearly just that, a boy, and it was a ridiculous notion that he would be so instantly captivated by a man as old as Harry's wrinkles indicated he was. The spy was perfectly aware of his good looks and completely comfortable in his body but a boy that young and beautiful could have anyone, and in any case he was probably dating the woman sitting next to him.

By the time the half time whistle was blown England was down by 12 points and Harry was certain Merlin had a crush on the woman behind him, Roxanne "call me Roxy" Morton, who was not in fact, dating the boy next to her, Eggsy, who had a lovely voice with a positively endearing accent and an even lovelier laugh. Roxy appeared equally charmed with Merlin and the two dominated the conversation with teasing remarks flowing between them like they were already old lovers. Harry wasn't sure Merlin had seen much of the match after the first minute, he was equally sure his friend didn't give a rats arse. Harry and Eggsy had contributed to the conversation intermittently but all of Harry's usual charm had fled him and he felt frozen by a need not to through away his opportunity to flirt with the boy, Eggsy, on the other hand, just seemed disinclined to converse.

***

"Eggsy could you get me another rum and coke please?" Roxy turned her pleading eyes on him slipping her arms around his waist. It was the same look that had caused him to agree to come to this game in the first place when Roxy had dumped her last boyfriend. "Pretty please?" Eggsy pretended not to feel Roxy dropping a note into his pocket. He refused to take her charity but the drinks here was ridiculously overpriced and he had no doubt that she had given him a 50 pound note as she was wont to do anyway so he just smiled sweetly back and asked her new 'friend' if he wanted one as well.

"No thanks lad, it's Harry shout anyway he can go with you." The man, Merlin, looked at Harry with a look of pure innocence that Eggsy couldn't decipher the meaning behind.

"Of course." Harry stood up buttoning his suit jacket (and seriously who wears a suit to the footy?) as he squeezed past the people in his row parallel to Eggsy. Reaching the stairs Eggsy got his first look at the man. When he had first turned around at Eggsy angry defence of Burgess, Eggsy had been shocked at how beautiful the man's eyes were, a rich chocolate that held a warmth that should not have been possible. But now seeing his whole body, Eggsy felt personally offended that such a perfect man existed. With Eggsy standing on the step above Harry the younger man was slightly taller but Harry was broader, with a perfectly cut suit sculpting his impossibly wide shoulders that tapered down to a flat stomach and impossibly long legs. The younger man was so busy trying to find a polite way to ask Harry to walk in front of him so he could shamelessly check out his ass to see if it was as perfect as the rest of him that he didn't realise they had been standing silently on the steps longer than was appropriate until the older man smiled softly and asked "drinks?"

"Right, yeah, of course." Eggsy muttered flustered at being caught blatantly checking out the older man. Harry made a lead the way gesture and Eggsy turned and made his way up the stairs mentally cursing the missed opportunity.

***

Harry was pleased to note that the bagginess of Eggsy's jeans did not manage to hide the boys muscular arse, and what an arse it was. Harry stayed two steps behind Eggsy just to be able to fully appreciate just how fine of an arse it was. And if he shouldered some other spectators out of the way when they tried to step out of their row in between Harry and his boy that was no one's business but his own. Not that Eggsy was his boy, not yet anyway.

When they reached the bar and had ordered their drinks Harry, unthinkingly, offered to pay for Eggsy's drinks. 

"I can pay for my own drinks, mate." Blinking slowly Harry looked at his companion to find him glaring up at Harry in defiance holding a 50 pound note in his hand.

"I didn't mean any offence," Harry tried to explain as Eggsy handed his money to the girl behind the counter.

"Yeah well if you wanna buy me a drink you can do it at the pub later." Before Harry could reply Eggsy had collected his and Roxy's drinks and disappeared into the crowd. Despite the boys exit Harry smiled to himself as he paid for his and Merlin's drinks.

***

The next half past slowly for the English supporters with Australia only extending their lead. When the game was finally finished Harry stood up, once again buttoning his suit jacket as he turned around to face Eggsy whose eyes were watching the older man's hand with a look that could only be described as hopeful. Smirking to himself Harry took his time buttoning the suit making sure his movements were precise, inordinately pleased with himself when Eggsy's mouth opened enough for his tongue to slip out to wet his lips as Harry smoothed his hands down the fabric to dispel any creases.

The boy's clear desire for the older man made Harry bold. "Was there a particular pub you wanted to go to or would you be amenable to the selection I have at my home?"

Eggsy's eyes snapped up to meet Harry's as a suggestive smile overtook his face.

"Posh bloke like you I reckon what you've got would taste better than anything I can find at the pub."

"Mmm," Harry confirmed, "we may even get a chance to sample some of the alcohol."

Ignoring Merlin's exasperated sigh and the choking sound Roxy made Harry and Eggsy followed the crowds out of the stadium. When Eggsy's hand found Harry's arse and stayed there the boy shot him a mischievous look "wouldn't wanna lose you in the crowd, bruv."

Smirking Harry put his arm around Eggsy's back with his thumb coming up to rest at the base of Eggsy's neck stroking softly. No, Harry thought, losing this boy would not be acceptable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
